dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Byung Hun
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Byung Hun *'Nombre:' Lee Byung Hun (Lee Byeong Heon) / 이병헌 *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 178' cm *'Peso:' 72 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' hermana menor (Lee Eun Hee), padre (Lee In Chul - Falleció en 1997), esposa (Lee Min Jung) *'Agencia:' **'Corea:' BH Entertainment **'USA:' Creative Artist Agency Dramas *Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *IRIS (KBS, 2009) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Beautiful Days (SBS, 2001) *Sunflower (MBC, 1999) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) *White Nights 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Wedding Dress (KBS2, 1997) *Asphalt Man (KBS, 1995) Películas *The Insiders (2015) *Memories of the Sword (2014) *Terminator: Génesis (2014) U.S.A. *RED 2 (2013) *G.I.Joe . retaliation (2014) *Masquerade (2012) *I Saw the Devil (2010) *The Influence (2010) *IRIS: The Movie (2010) *I Come with the Rain (2009) *G.I.Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) *The Good, the Bad, the Weird (2008) *Hero (2007) *Once In a Summer (2006) *A Bittersweet Life (2005) *Three... Extremes (2004) *Everybody Has Secrets (2004) *The Poisoning (2002) *My Beautiful Girl, Mari (2002) *Jumping of Their Own (2000) *Joint Security Area (2000) *The Harmonium in My Memory (1998) *Ji Sang Man Ga (1997) *Kill the Love (1996) *Runaway (1995) *Who Drives Me Mad? (1995) Programas de TV *The Last Emperor (SBS, 2012) *Hope Road (KBS1, 2011) Anuncios * 2011: XTM * 2010: '''Pantech Sky Vega * '''2010: '''Pantech Sky Vega * '''2009: '''LG Fashion Maestro * '''2009: MisshaI Cosmetics * 2009: '7luck Vídeos Musicales *4MEN - "Vision of Love" (2011) Proyecto Share The Vision''. *Jo Sung Mo - "To Heaven" (1998) Junto a Kim Ha Neul y Huh Joon Ho Premios *'''1992 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actor *'1993 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor *'1995 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor *'1996 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor *'2000 Busan Cinema Critics Award:' Mejor Actor Principal *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor *'2001 Blue Dragon Awards:' Actor Más Popular *'2002 38th Baeksang Arts Award:' Mejor Actor *'2003 39th Baeksang Arts Award:' Mejor Actor por All In *'2005 Korean Film Awards:' Mejor Actor Secundario por A Bittersweet Life *'2005 Korean Critics' Choice Awards: '''Mejor Actor por A Bittersweet Life *'2006 42nd Baeksang Arts Award:' Mejor Actor Principal por Once In a Summer *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Grand Premio (Daesang) por IRIS *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (con Kim Tae Hee) por IRIS *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio de Popularidad (elegido por los espectadores) por IRIS *'2009 30th Blue Dragon Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad *'2010 Style Icon Awards: Gran Premio (Daesang) a la Excelencia *'''2010 4th Tokyo Drama Awards: Mejor Actor en Asia por IRIS *'2011 47th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Gran Premio (Daesang) a la Excelencia *'2013 34th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Premio de Popularidad Curiosidades *'Educación: Universidad Chung-Ang (Teatro y Cinematografía) **Hanyang University (Literatura Francesa) **Chungdong High School **Youngdong Middle School **Daewang Elementary School * '''Aficiones: Coleccinar gorras, Viajar * Especialidades: Tae Kwon Do, Snowboard, Natación, Arm Wrestling (vencidas) *'Religión:' Budista. *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Inglés, Francés y Chino Mandarín. *'Debut:' En 1991 con el drama Asphalt Man. * Estuvo en una relación con su compañera de reparto de All In, Song Hye Kyo. * En el 2005 publicó su biografía "Limited, Brave and Human". * Capcom usó su imagen para el videojuego Lost Planet: Extreme Condition. * Lee Byung Hun creó su propia compañia bajo el nombre de BH Entertainment. * En enero del 2012, Lee Byung Hun fue nombrado el actor más caro de Corea. * Hizo su debut en Hollywood actuando como Storm Shadow en G.I. Joe: The Rise Of Cobra y en su secuela G.I. Joe: The Retaliation. *En agosto del 2012 anunció que mantenia una relación con la actriz Lee Min Jung quien es 13 años menor que él y con la cual se casó el 10 de agosto de 2013. *En marzo del 2014 estuvo en Argentina, en la provincia de Mendoza, asombrado de su hermoso paisaje, comentó que no deja de mandarle fotos a sus amigos, que quedan tan sorprendidos como él. *Actuará en la película "Terminator 5 ", el personaje que interpretará aún no ha sido revelado. Las filmaciones comenzarán alrededor de Mayo. * En Septiembre del 2014 actor denunció en la comisaría de Gangnam que 2 jóvenes le habían chantajeado a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero por pláticas de tipo sexual que mantuvo con estas. Una de ellas fue Dahee del grupo idol GLAM,y la otra persona fue Lee Ji Yeon. * Luego del problema que se formo con las dos chicas él dio una declaracion oficial. Dejando claro lo apenado que estaba y que para el lo mas importante era la salud de su esposa. * Lee byung hyung y Lee min jung fueron visto dos meses despues del incidente en Los angeles. Ambos se vieron muy plenos y tranquilos demostrando así el amor y el apoyo que le brinda su esposa. * Ha ganado el jucio contra Dahee y Lee Ji Yeon, siendo la primera sentenciadas a un año en prisión y la segunda a un año y dos meses de prisión. * Se reveló, el 19 de enero, que su esposa Lee Min Jung tiene 6 meses de embarazo (27 semanas). = = Enlces *Sitio oficial *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés *Hong Kong Fansite *Official FanClub (Japón) *Corea/Japón Fansite Galería Lee Byung Hun3.jpg Lee Byung Hun4.jpg Lee Byung Hun5.jpg Lee-Byung-Hun-.jpg Lee Byung Hun6.jpg Lee Byung Hun7.jpg Lee Byung Hun8.jpg Lee Byung Hun9.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:BH Entertainment